Brood War (conflict)
Protoss Terran Dominion Raynor's Raiders Umojan Protectorate |side2= Daggoth's Renegade Zerg |side3= Kerrigan's Swarm |side4= United Earth Directorate Terran Confederacy Kel-Morian Combine |side5= |commanders1= Zeratul Artanis ---- Jim Raynor (Raynor's Raiders) Fenix (Protoss Refugees) ---- Arcturus Mengsk (Terran Dominion) Edmund Duke |commanders2= Second Overmind Daggoth |commanders3= Infested Kerrigan Samir Duran Raszagal (enslaved) |commanders4= Gerard DuGalle Alexei Stukov Angelina Emillian (Confederate Resistance Forces) Samir Duran (defected) (Confederate Resistance Forces) |commanders5= |forces1= Fleet of the Matriarch ---- Raynor's Raiders Fenix's Protoss Refugees ---- Terran Dominion :Dominion Armada |forces2= Renegade Zerg |forces3= Kerrigan's Swarm |forces4= UED Expeditionary Fleet :Atlas Wing :Cronus Wing :Stukov's Elite Guard : UED Slave Broods :Conscripted forces Confederate Resistance Forces |forces5= |casual1=Heavy |casual2= |casual3= |casual4=Very heavy |casual5= |concattop= }} The Brood War was a civil war between zerg factions, one led by Daggoth and the Second Overmind, and one led by Infested Kerrigan, the latter manipulating the protoss in order to get an advantage against the former. The civil war was interrupted by an invasion of the United Earth Directorate which defeated the Terran Dominion and captured the Second Overmind. Kerrigan struck alliances with other powers in the sector to defeat the combined UED/zerg forces. Background Protoss Approximately one thousand years before the Brood War, the Protoss Conclave, led by Kortanul, led a campaign against a band of rogues, the ancestors of the Dark Templar. They failed to destroy them, however, instead banishing them from Aiur.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. Eventually a legacy of intolerance against the Dark Templar developed among the Khalai. The Dark Templar lived a nomadic life, quickly encountering the moon of Ehlna. There they established the Alys'aril, a center where they kept memories within khaydarin crystals.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. The Dark Templar eventually traveled to the world of Shakuras and came to be ruled by Matriarch Raszagal, one of the few Dark Templar old enough to clearly remember Aiur.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. One of the Alys'aril's scholars, Ulrezaj, accessed forbidden crystals, intending to use the knowledge for revenge against the protoss of Aiur who had banished them. When his treachery was discovered, he left, swearing revenge. Ulrezaj would later form a group called the Fist of Ulrezaj to assist him.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Earth Approximately 270 years before the Brood War, most of Earth (barring certain unstable Latin American countries) came under the control of the United Powers League (briefly describe who they are). The UPL launched Project Purification, an attempt to remove (describe the "criminals") and other undesirables from society. Scientist Doran Routhe took control of thousands of the prisoners, eventually attempting to colonize the world of Gantris VI with 40,000 of them via supercarriers. The experiment failed, and the prisoners ended up in the Koprulu Sector.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The UPL was aware of the colonists, but made no attempt to control or contact them until they made disastrous first contact with alien species—the zerg and the protoss. The UPL panicked. The United Earth Directorate was formed from the UPL and the few formerly independent Earth nations. The Directorate began a months-long research project on the aliens.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Terrans in the Koprulu Sector A remnant of the Terran Confederacy military, the Confederate Resistance Forces led by Samir Duran and Angelina Emillian, escaped from Tarsonis during its final days. The force, which contained numerous neurally resocialized marines, hid in a barely-spaceworthy battlecruiser.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. Arcturus Mengsk's Sons of Korhal had defeated the Terran Confederacy and co-opted many of its colonies and much of its military power. Mengsk created a new organization to govern the terran colonists—the Terran Dominion. The Dominion absorbed other governments into its ranks, such as the Kel-Morian Combine,1998-10-09. Catwalk Alley. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-07-05.1998-12-22. Gemini Station. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2007-10-14. and became the strongest terran power. General Edmund Duke assisted Emperor Mengsk in his efforts. The Dominion became based out of the formerly devastated world of Korhal, which had been detoxified.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. Its capital, Augustgrad, was considered one of the most heavily fortified locations in the Dominion.Gerard DuGalle: "You should know, that even though Mengsk cannot reinforce his numbers, his standing forces are substantial. Augustgrad is easily the most heavily fortified city in all of Dominion space." StarCraft: Brood War.'' Vivendi Games. Level/area: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The Battle of Bhekar Ro Shortly before the Brood War, the colonists of Bhekar Ro discovered a xel'naga temple, which had been unearthed in a storm. When it was activated, it unleashed a signal which lured a protoss fleet and a portion of Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm, the Kukulkan Brood, to its location. The colonists came under attack, and contacted the Terran Dominion for assistance. Alpha Squadron, under the command of General Edmund Duke, arrived and immediately engaged in combat with the aliens. As the battles came to the ground, the various forces engaged in an all-out war, ending only when forces from each side invaded the temple, which absorbed them. When an Alpha Squadron ghost dropped a nuclear weapon on the temple, a phoenix creature emerged. It began absorbing the nearby forces. However, it only wished to absorb protoss and zerg essences, so it released the terrans which had been absorbed by the temple itself. The creature flew away, decimating the protoss and zerg and leaving a crippled Alpha Squadron behind.Mesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. It took months for Duke to be rescued.Golden, Christie (May 22, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #1: Firstborn. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7125-1. Prelude The Great War concluded with a protoss force under the commands of Executor Tassadar, Praetor Fenix, and Dark Templar Prelate Zeratul, allied with Jim Raynor's Raiders defeating the Zerg Swarm on Aiur. Tassadar sacrificed himself, using Dark Templar energies, to destroy the Overmind.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Aiur had been left a smoking ruin by the conflict.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue. (in English). 1998. Meanwhile the zerg rampaged across Aiur, destroying 70% of the protoss population.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Conclave had been wiped out in the conflict. The Zerg Response Following the destruction of the original Overmind, many zerg cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, merged into a new Overmind.Kerrigan: "Apparently, many of the renegade Cerebrates, commanded by Daggoth, have merged into a new Overmind. Fortunately, the creature is still in its infant stages. It can't control the Swarm yet, but Daggoth and the others still have control over most of the Broods." Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. However, Infested Kerrigan, now in charge of approximately half of the Zerg Swarm,Kerrigan: Queen of Blades. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-10-13. began a campaign aimed at eliminating these cerebrates in order to rule over the Swarms by herself. As part of her plan, Kerrigan mentally subverted RaszagalGolden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. even before the protoss could retreat to Shakuras.Kerrigan: "All right, Zeratul, you've got me. I made your Matriarch my slave long before I joined you on Shakuras. She made the mistake of underestimating my power just like everyone else did." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. Directorate Incursion The United Earth Directorate dispatched an expeditionary fleet to the Koprulu Sector, commanded by Admiral Gerard DuGalle and Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov (the latter focusing on researching the zerg). They planned to conquer the Terran Dominion and other terran colonies, capture the Overmind and thus take control of the zerg, then use the zerg to pacify the protoss. qFARMkSPAok One of the fleet's first actions was to conduct a "weapons test" in which Admiral DuGalle observed a battle between zerg he had released onto an unsuspecting Dominion colony, believing they would learn more about the zerg this way than from Stukov's lab research. When the zerg overran the Dominion forces, DuGalle ordered his fleet to move away rather than rescue them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Intro (in English). 1998. Course of the War Protoss Retreat and Zerg Civil War (Phase One) In the chaos of the Fall of Aiur, protoss leaders Aldaris, Artanis, Fenix and the terran Jim Raynor banded together to unite the survivors. Zeratul offered to lead the refugees through the last functioning warp gate to Shakuras. Zeratul collected numerous warriors as he led the refugees to the gate, fighting his way past the zerg. A large zerg force, composed of Daggoth's minions,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. tried to stop them at the warp gate itself, but Fenix and Raynor personally defended it as Zeratul and the refugees fled.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Escape from Aiur (in English). 1998. Some of Daggoth's forces followed the refugees to Shakuras. During the battle, Raynor and Fenix lost control of their side of the gate. However, the protoss on Shakuras managed to defeat the local zerg forces.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Dunes of Shakuras (in English). 1998. Three days after the evacuation commenced, Raynor and Fenix disabled the Aiur end of the gate, stranding numerous protoss.Golden, Christie (November 27, 2007). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #2: Shadow Hunters. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7126-8. The refugees would split into various groups, such as the Shel'na Kryhas, led by Ladranix, and Fenix's refugees.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. A number of protoss heroes were stranded in stasis cells.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode I: "The Rescue" (in English). 1999-02-05. StarCraft Map Archives The protoss refugees made contact with Matriarch Raszagal, leader of the Dark Templar.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Legacy of the Xel'Naga (in English). 1998. Unknown to the protoss, Raszagal had already fallen under Kerrigan's control. Daggoth's Renegade Swarm took control of the area around the xel'naga temple of Shakuras. Raszagal proposed a solution for ridding Shakuras of the zerg—collect a pair of khaydarin crystals, the Uraj and Khalis, which could be used to active the xel'naga temple. She requested the protoss military clear the area of the zerg. The protoss groups worked in tandem to defeat the zerg, with the Dark Templar destroying the pair of cerebrates present near the temple. The False Alliance: Quest for the Crystals Infested Kerrigan appeared on the battlefield following the deaths of the cerebrates at the xel'naga temple. Raszagal invited her to her Citadel. Kerrigan claimed she had broken free from zerg control with the death of the first Overmind, but that cerebrate Daggoth had overseen the creation of a second Overmind. The creature was immature, but would eventually grow powerful enough to control Kerrigan, transforming her back into a villain. She wanted the protoss to destroy it. Aldaris, alienated at Raszagal's acceptance of Kerrigan, abruptly left the meeting. Zeratul wasn't interested in attacking the new Overmind, however, preferring to retrieve the crystals and save Shakuras. Kerrigan promised to help the protoss retrieve the crystals, and with Raszagal's support, an unlikely alliance was formed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Quest for Uraj (in English). 1998. :Main article: Raid on Braxis The Uraj crystal had been abandoned by the protoss on Braxis long ago, and since then the Terran Dominion had colonized the planet and put the crystal into their own care. The protoss, following Raszagal's orders to destroy anything that blocked them from the crystals, fell upon a small Dominion bases. Kerrigan personally fought alongside the force. The protoss destroyed the larger base which oversaw the crystal and took it away. :Main article: Escape from Braxis The protoss were unable to immediately leave Braxis due to a blockade set up by the newly arrived elements of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet. The blockade included space platform-based missile turrets powered by fusion power generators. The protoss refused Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov's demands to surrender. Artanis led the breakout and opened a way through by targeting power generators, which disabled the turrets.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. :Main article: The Return to Char Downfall at Shakuras :Main article: Aldaris' Revolt Aldaris became aware of Infested Kerrigan's mental manipulation of Matriarch Raszagal while the Fleet of the Matriarch was retrieving the crystals. By the time the Fleet had returned, he had raised an entire legion of Khalai survivors, including archons. This prompted the creation of dark archons to counter the attack. Raszagal demanded the returned executor to terminate Aldaris and quell the uprising, prompting concerns about her behavior from Zeratul. Zeratul and Artanis's forces dissipated Aldaris' hallucinatory copies and corralled him. He refused to surrender. He refused to work with Kerrigan, but as he began to reveal her manipulation, she made a personal appearance on the battlefield. Kerrigan slew Aldaris. Zeratul ordered her off the world. Kerrigan boasted that she had used the protoss to destroy the renegade cerebrates before leaving.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Insurgent (in English). 1998. :Main article: Activation of the Temple Zeratul was aware that activating the xel'naga temple of Shakuras to destroy the renegade zerg would play straight into Kerrigan's hands, but the situation was too desperate to not do so.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Countdown (in English). 1998. He also continued to observe Raszagal's oddly aggressive behavior. The protoss fought against the zerg near the temple, clearing the area. Zeratul and Artanis, carrying the Khalis and Uraj crystals respectively, then retreated inside the temple. As the temple charged, the zerg made a final massive attack against it. However, the protoss withstood the assault. The temple destroyed all the zerg on Shakuras, including most of the renegade cerebrates. The UED Invasion Alliance with Confederates :Main article: Battle of Boralis The United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet made a move against the Terran Dominion, attacking the cold planet of Braxis. However, the ground troops were poorly placed, having no source of vespene gas. They also faced an intimidating defensive bastion which protected the capital of Boralis. The UED made contact with Samir Duran, leader of the Confederate Resistance Forces, who offered to solve both their problems; he offered them vespene and could show them a less-defended path to Boralis. He said he would ally with the UED because both of them shared an enemy in the Dominion. The combined forces fought their way into Boralis, defeating the local Dominion forces.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. :Main article: Confederate Raid on Umoja The UED gained much information about the Dominion from Boralis' computer files.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. This included the travel schedule of Dominion emperor Arcturus Mengsk, who was traveling to Umoja to visit his son Valerian at the younger Mengsk's home planet, Umoja. They would hold the party at the house of Ailin Pasteur, Valerian's grandfather.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1-4165-5083-9. Duran and Captain Angelina Emillian, a marine who had been Arcturus Mengsk's former commanding officer, planned a surprise attack on Mengsk, intending to strike before the Dominion became aware of the fall of Boralis. The Umojan Protectorate, whose relationship with the Dominion was deteriorating, demanded the Dominion Armada remain in high orbit while Mengsk descended to the surface with only limited support, including a gun cutter. Confederate Wraiths attacked the party, while a Cassandra scrambler cut off Dominion communications and a heavy lander inserted approximately thirty marines, including Emillian, at the house. The attack heavily damaged the cutter, causing it to fall into a landing shaft and preventing it from flying. The two Mengsks, Master Miyamoto (a swordsman) and a small number of marines headed toward the gun cutter, pursued by Confederate marines. Arcturus Mengsk operated the cutter's communication system, trying to contact Edmund Duke in the Norad III, while the others tried to fend off a larger number of marines. Valerian Mengsk and Miyamoto slew Captain Emillian, buying the Dominion party enough time to hold out until Duke arrived, destroying the Confederate attackers with the Norad III s weapons systems. During the battle, a dying Emillian taunted Arcturus Mengsk by saying the "UED" would defeat him, but she died before Mengsk discovered what the acronym stood for. :Main article: UED Raid on the Dylarian Shipyards The UED selected the Dylarian Shipyards as their next military target, based on the data taken from Boralis. The yard was home to Dominion battlecruisers in drydock, which the UED would commandeer with pilots. Duran warned DuGalle that Dominion Command could typically reinforce its outlying bases within 16 hours. UED troops stole numerous battlecruisers before being interrupted by the Dominion Armada, commanded by Edmund Duke. Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov revealed the origin of the UED, but Duke attacked anyway. The UED battlecruisers defeated those of the Dominion. The UED followed up their victory by impressing Dominion troops into their own forces and destroying the shipyards.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. :Main article: Skirmish on Tarsonis The UED fleet visited Tarsonis, former homeworld of the Terran Confederacy. Admiral Gerard DuGalle knew of the Psi Disrupter, a potent device similar to a psi emitter, which the Confederacy had developed in its last days. The Disrupter could disrupt zerg psionic signals. However, it was lost during the Fall of Tarsonis, and the Terran Dominion had never been able to recover it. Samir Duran suggested the Psi Disrupter was such a powerful and dangerous piece of technology that it should be destroyed before Mengsk could get his hands on it, but Alexei Stukov believed its anti-zerg abilities would greatly assist the UED in defeating the zerg. DuGalle agreed with Duran. The main body of the UED fleet moved against Korhal, but DuGalle ordered Duran to descend to the surface of Tarsonis to reach and destroy the Psi Disrupter. Duran's force defeated the local zerg and captured the Disrupter. However, ghosts working for Alexei Stukov took over the task of "destroying" the Disruptor. Conquest of the Dominion :Main article: Battle of Korhal The UED invasion of Korhal itself began shortly after Alexei Stukov had "accounted for" the Psi Disrupter. The Dominion, having been previously devastated by nuclear weapons, had few compunctions about defending their homeworld with more nuclear weapons. In addition to large numbers of nuclear silos, Korhal was defended by large numbers of battlecruisers. The UED timetable did not allow for disabling both groups of defenses. The invasion fleet was successful, pushing on toward Augustgrad.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Assault on Korhal (in English). 1998. :Main article: Siege of Augustgrad The UED forces intended to besiege Arcturus Mengsk's palace, but first had to deal with his counterstrike. The UED destroyed Augustgrad's defenses and demanded Mengsk's surrender so they could publicly execute him. Mengsk was rescued by a protoss fleet and the Raynor's Raiders battlecruiser, the Hyperion, surprising Admiral Gerard DuGalle.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. :Main article: UED Raid on Aiur The UED pursued Raynor and Mengsk to Aiur, where they hid in a protoss encampment based around a functional . Large numbers of zerg prowled the area. A captain was assigned to destroy the encampment while forces led by Samir Duran and Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov would seal off the area. The zerg were mostly passive as the UED forces settled. Shortly after the invasion, the warp gate was activated, throwing the zerg into a frenzy. The UED forces fought their way past both protoss and zerg, destroying the protoss encampment. Raynor and Mengsk fled in a transport, but internal machinations in the UED Expeditionary Fleet would allow their escape. Duran moved his troops out of position, and lied to Stukov about it. An irate Stukov left the battlefield in order to attend to "personal business". This enabled a massive swarm of zerg to move into the area, destroying everything in sight. Raynor and Mengsk escaped and the warp gate self-destructed.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. Conquest of the Renegade Zerg :Main article: First Raid on the Psi Disrupter Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov took Stukov's Elite Guard to Braxis where he reconstructed the Psi Disrupter. Samir Duran convinced Admiral Gerard DuGalle that this was an act of treason. DuGalle put Duran in charge of the force which would execute Stukov. Duran's force located Stukov, and after exchanging words, he shot Stukov and vanished. As Stukov lay dying, he told DuGalle that he believed Duran was the traitor and may even have been infested. The UED was unable to locate Duran but they did encounter large numbers of zerg which had invaded the Disrupter. The Disrupter's core had been set to overload in a short period of time. Duran's former force teamed up with the remains of Stukov's force, fighting their way past the zerg to save the Disrupter. The Disrupter remained on Braxis, protected by a planetary garrison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. :Main article: The Capture of the Overmind The UED fleet traveled to Char for the final push against the zerg. The Psi Disrupter proved its worth by interfering with zerg communications, causing the zerg to spread over Char in disarray. This enabled the fleet to reach Char's surface. The second Overmind was still defended by three broods, each commanded by a cerebrate with a special ability. One could enhance the toughness of its sunken colonies, another created infested terrans, and yet another could create a Torrasque, a powerful ultralisk breed, and respawn it when it was killed. The UED forces destroyed each cerebrate in turn, pacifying each brood. This allowed their medics to approach the second Overmind and pacify it with neurostim injections. As the UED reached its victory, Samir Duran appeared on the battlefield. He introduced DuGalle to Infested Kerrigan, who taunted him about the death of Stukov. She said she would claim the zerg for herself and destroy the Psi Disrupter. Her forces covered her retreat as the Directorate pursued.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Directorate Project "Black Flag" controlled the Overmind through psychics as well as powerful drugs.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. Ulrezaj's Dark Vengeance :Main article: Ulrezaj's Dark Vengeance The Dark Templar terrorist Ulrezaj hatched a plot to destroy the Templar from Aiur sheltering on Shakuras using genetically enhanced zerg. His zerg minions occupied Korhal and Braxis as the Dominion lay weakened from the UED invasion. Zeratul's forces managed to defeat Ulrezaj in a battle on a space platform over Shakuras.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers: Dark Vengeance bonus campaign, episode V: "Showdown" (in English). 1999-06-25. StarCraft Map Archives Rebirth of the Swarm or Zerg Alliances :Main article: Tarsonis Zerg Revolt The Psi Disrupter's effects weakened Kerrigan's Zerg Swarm, causing Infested Kerrigan to lose control of many of her minions. Kerrigan had contacted Jim Raynor and Fenix and persuaded them to work with her to overthrow the United Earth Directorate expeditionary fleet, convincing them that the UED had plans beyond conquering the Terran Dominion. She claimed the UED also intended to take control of the zerg and use them to lock down the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Vile Disruption (in English). 1998. Her allies would rescue the remains of the Terran Dominion fleet from the UED after it conquered Korhal.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. While Raynor and Fenix didn't trust her, with Fenix believing her true aim was to be the sole ruler of the zerg, Raynor feared the UED more than the Dominion. (Describe the revolt here) :Main article: Second Raid on the Psi Disrupter Kerrigan arranged for Arcturus Mengsk to be transported in a cryostasis chamber over Braxis by Fenix and Raynor. Kerrigan claimed that she bore Arcturus Mengsk no ill will. In return for her help in retaking Korhal, he would provide a psi emitter, which would enable her to gather up enough zerg to destroy the Psi Disrupter. Mengsk, having little choice in the matter, agreed to the deal.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Raid on the Kel-Morian Combine The Liberation of Korhal Betrayal on Korhal Zerg Civil War (Phase Two) Second UED Raid on Tarsonis Destruction of Talematros Destruction of the Second Overmind Following the death of the second Overmind, the remaining cerebrates were killed'Infested Duran:' My Queen, with the Overmind and its cerebrates destroyed, all of the Zerg in this sector have reverted to your direct control. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. by the Dark Templar which had been manipulated by Kerrigan.2008-03-10. Zerg. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-03-10. The War Ends The Reckoning Dark Origin Battle of Char Aleph References